Color Me Simple
by Neko-Judge
Summary: A NEW mysterious woman slips into Takun's home,confusing yes, bad? No. lol


Color Me Simple A FLCL FAN FICTION BY  
PEN NAME- NEKO JUDGE  
  
PART ONE. So there we were, me, dad, haruko, grandpa and the cat, I had forgotten his name over the years, and haruko still lived with us despite the agreement, it's ok. She was fuckin' dad, or maybe it was one of her robot clones of dad. Anyway, I was FINALLY fuckin' ninamori. I was a happy camper. Until SHE came along. She is that chick in the corner, her hand twitching and her wet tongue running over her sharpened incisors, squirming over her bloody gums. Molding to her upper right cuspids along the right and left upper centrals and laterals. Wiping the spoiled, collected brown-red matter that had collected. Her nails half ripping from her fingertips as she maniacally tapped them against the wall of our house loud enough for it to echo through the quiet room, full of people enjoying the spicy curry that Haruko made, and I hate. Back to the girl, each time her jaw twitched, the spiked tops of her lower right molar and second bicuspid would slam together, clanking against each other in a glorifying symphony of ear drum shattering clarity. I watched the pale, waxy, slightly pink skin over her cheeks stretch and pull to accommodate for her mouth opening, and then it loosening as her mouth closed to clamp those powerful teeth back together. The skin on her neck wouldn't move too much, only pulling taught as her throat swelled as she took in jagged, seemingly painful breaths to fill her blackening lungs. I must have forgot to mention she was a smoker, but more of a second hand smoker, I'd never seen her light up her own cigarette, but along the Strip I would watch her standing with a group of people who dressed like her loitering in a small semi-circle, grabbing and claiming drags of the others cigarettes. Maybe I should try some.Ninamori might actually become more clingy then she actually is now. Back to the subject. The woman who came to my house that night I stopped the meteor from slamming into earth. She appeared at the door step, a wide, inviting smile along her ugly visage. I still shudder at the thoughts that filled my head when she took my fathers hand, even Haruko looked skeptical. The new woman took dad's bed for the first few nights. The morning of the ninth day she was here I heard her walking to the bathroom, and turning on the faucet in the tub. A slight sigh slipping from her cracked and bleeding lips as she ran her pale, orange-tinted fingers through the clear water. She looked up at me through the crack in the door between the door and the door jam, her eye matching mine send a slithering chill down my spine that made me get goose bumps. Her blue tinted black hair falling over her other eye rather naturally as she continued to stare at me, her hand still in the water that started to collect steam as it stung the cold air and her cold skin. She kept the door slightly ajar as she lifted her plain black shirt up over the top of her, tossing it to the ground near the heater vent that wasn't working. I felt myself lick my top lip for some reason, maybe the thought that I might see something worth remembering. Until she shut the door, muttering in perfect Japanese. "Hentai."  
  
I then turned onto my stomach and smothered my head in my white cased pillow as I listened to the water roll from the shower head and faulter as it hit her body, my eyes closed as I took in a small breath, feeling tingling through my being as I thought of my fingers being those streaming beads of water, exploring every inch of that mysterious woman.But why hadn't I felt the same way about Haruko.or Ninamori.my girlfriend didn't make my head fill with the images that this new woman did. I hadn't even learned her name until the eleventh night she was here. But that's a new part of the story, back to the feelings I had then. I couldn't help but think of the things I wanted to do with this person, and how angry it made me feel that she wanted nothing more then to take my father from me, and if she didn't want my dad, she sure acted like it. I heard the water off and her damp foot steps on the wooden floor outside my bedroom door, which I had closed so no one could poke their head in and bother me. But she knocked something no one does in this house. I muttered a "Come in." She retorted a "You first." Letting out a soft, but deep throated, scratchy laugh that made my heart race and a small trickle of sweat run down my forehead and along my temple, tracing my cheek as it hit the pillow. I hadn't even heard the door open or her slide along the floor, but I felt her breasts pressing against my back, and her soft sweet breath on the back, sides and front of my neck. I got all the more tingly inside until I looked over my shoulder to the still closed bedroom door, and saw that there was no one behind me. "My imagination haunts me." I heard my small voice slip from my mouth. And my head shook slightly in disbelief as I stood from my bed I ran my fingers through my black, slightly spiky hair. Letting my fingers fall to the back of my neck, rubbing the skin slowly. Looking up to the mirror I saw a dark figure in the reflection, I let out a slight scream as I stumbled back, piercing my heel on a tack that I had left laying out. A small bead of blood erupting against the pale-olive skin on my foot as I moved to wipe the blood away I felt another chill run down my spine. My blue eyes flew to the door when I heard another knock on it; I crawled over to the door and opened it, those sapphire orbs sailing from her ankles up her hairless legs, along the white towel wrapped around her thighs, hips and breasts. With out moving my hand up and before my brain had registered it, I felt a small trickle of blood roll not only more from my heel along the soul of my foot but from my left nostril along my top lip. Which the woman had kneeled down and licked away. Her hand wrapped around my small neck and pushed me from my hands and knees to my back, holding my neck down she moved her other hand down my stomach. She teasingly moved her hands down along my crotch, down to my knees. Her white nails sliced down along my calves which made me whimper in shock as small beads of crimson rippled along my legs. She lifted my foot, and let her tongue slide along the wound on my heel. Her tongue had stopped the bleeding, and the pain all together, something I wasn't really concerned with. I was more concerned about my sizable boner that was growing, an embarrassing tool of pleasure needing some release. Why did she tease me like Haruko would? My eyes had closed from the pain in my legs that was a new feeling, they had opened in time to watch the woman walk out, fixing her towel over her still wet body. "Damn women." "Indeed." She whispered as she closed the door behind her. 


End file.
